Scion
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Out of a void came two angels, unleashing an explosion of one million suns. Pulled me from the light, to return to this chaotic room with its malodorous flavors. Now I float gloriously free of the entirety of my sadness and failure, I am reborn - I AM LIFE-IN-DEATH! OC/harem Rewrite of Shadowstar


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to DC Comics or Marvel Comics. All rights belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is this story and my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Scion-**

"Time is valuable, and when it is gone, it is gone. Time is wealth, and unlike money, or fame or even knowledge, when it is gone you cannot replace it," a voiced aged from an era bygone of civility muttered to himself. The pale light glossed across the window on his ship, down to the soft beauty of the planet that was the central key to events that would transcend even the plans of gods.

Such a fate; presiding the passing tides of destiny onto the shoulders of those who had the strength of will and noble character to do what many wished they could become. Each fleeting second of time could be said to be the growing hands of destiny; rearranging the various pawns to their respective places, to play their parts accordingly without fail.

"My sins will pave the way of a brighter future," the man continued, alerting him to the presence of a friend and ally. "The hardest choices often require the strongest of wills. The boldness of determination to venture off the cliffside, not knowing if you will soar or drown."

An ally tailored in an elegant black armor with the designation of dual crimson lightning bolts on his taut chest basked in the stretched shadows of the figure. Across his broad shoulders draped an equally crimson regal cape; the image of a technological knight in service of a higher cause.

"All the worlds we have been to, nothing but wasted potential," the former continued, his blue face aging with every passing memory washing over.

"He is on this Earth," the black armored male spoke, his voice even tempered and soft.

"Indeed, the strength of the sun explodes within him, not unlike others I've encountered before," the aged voiced affirmed. "Prepare our parties. Our story has not been finished nor our destinies, and the fate of Earth, been written in blood on the stone."

The depths of space stretched beyond the concepts of eons, the stars blinking in and out of existence. Not unlike the sea of time itself, yet it was more temporal; beyond the powers of the most powerful gods and reality warpers. His power laid in his knowledge, in the hindsight of failure and vain hubris.

Observing his panoramic scanner, a window of time past and yet to be, channeled onto the planet Earth itself. Cultures primitive, burning with wondrous desire to experiment and expand, continued merrily in their own passing ignorance unaware of what their fates would await them.

" _ **Story is not**_ _ **written — and neither is destiny! History is made! Made by the deeds of the strong! The brave! And destiny is forged! The historians, the students, the gray-beards- they come in the wake of the strong and write down what the brave have done! But it is the conquerors who change the world!**_ " A cathodic tongue articulated, bringing the blue faced male to turn around. " _Intriguing words from a being enlightened as you, from a time that has yet to exist._ "

"I was young, a philosopher who had grown vain." Grasping the purple helmet and placing on his head, the visionary savant dawned his neuro-kinetic armor by his psyche. "My weakness was my ignorance of hindsight, even with my immense technological superiority. Your weakness- "Dark eyes narrowing at the robotic apogee of extraterrestrial science and Terran innovation. "Is your conviction and motivation."

An electronic cackle answered its sovereign. " _Hasn't stopped you yet from following through your journey. Traveling across the vastness of the near infinite timelines, grasping feebly for your heart's desire._ "

"I reprogrammed you so your desire for knowledge could have proper application instead of hoarding for self-preservation," the man countered in stride. "Do not forget how individually neither of you could accomplish what you now can together."

" _And the other half?_ " The automaton inquired.

The savant smirked, turning back towards the screen. "To quell the genocidal tendencies that your creator programmed into you." Striding towards the near seven-foot kinetic alloy automaton, crafted from the most alien and rarest metals in the known universe, the now armored mortal stood defiantly in front of the most technologically advanced being of past and future.

Ultriac; the knowledge of Brainiac and the cunning of Ultron.

Three connected circular diodes on the machine's head illuminated briskly, analyzing its next response.

"Knowledge without action is fruitless," the futuristic savant pressed, hands folding behind his back. "Action without foresight is suicide. Balance, some say, is key to progression. In many ways, there is value to that. However, without power to change the course of the raging tides, one drowns in helplessness." Raising his left arm and pressing the button on his gauntlet, the savant turned to face the Earth. "True power is not in trying to gain power; it is in becoming power itself. But how to become power? It requires an attempt to make a definite change in oneself, and that change- "

" _Troops are ready for deployment, Lord Kang,_ " the black armored figure announced, appearing as a tiny hologram on the gauntlet. " _Will we continue with the same strategies as before?_ "

Kang the Conqueror, fostered by endless eons of cunning and strategy, knew this would be the settlement of all the sins he had wrought. "Some altercations will be required. This Earth may be the one we were destined to encounter, in preparation of all we had feared would come."

Ending the transmission, Kang addressed the space-faring automaton. "I trust you will play your role accordingly Ultriac, your first test to test your capabilities may be more than you can comprehend."

The three circular diodes flashed blazingly, the whirring of the mechanical beauty stomping away to prepare for his sovereign's last days.

Surrounded by the deafness of silence, one which Kang had grown to appreciate over his long life, looked to his hand. Power in technology, knowledge of history once written and yet to come, ambition to sought out his will, and the humility of his impending fate.

"The void comes for all. Embraces us into the nexus of what could have been."

 **-Scion-**

 _Art is not always about pretty things. It's about who we are, what happened to us, and how our lives are affected._

Sketching with an experienced hand, eyeing the finer shades of his pencil work, Tyler Solomon drew what he fated to be. Gifted with dreams and an eye for detail, the young artist hungered as many idealists did at his age: recognition and admiration. To be praised for how their views can change the lives of those around them, even in the smallest capacity.

His current work lamed at his magnum opus.

Twilight dwindled into the welcoming embrace of the night sky, the City of Tomorrow harkening to its moniker. Which made his time draw short at the park, and as the nineteen-year-old packed his bag, filled with everything he owned currently Tyler straightened his white oblique top jacket when the rush of the fall wind came over him. Normally he enjoyed fall weather, the climate was temperate, and it soothed him; no longer humid and hot during the summer but not freezing like in winter.

Almost like spring, but better.

But this was a bit nippier than he expected.

However, he was new to the city and couldn't afford any place to stay for the night, having spent the last of his money on these new clothes. Hopefully he could get that job offer at Galaxy Communications, most infamous or famous for buying out the equally renowned Daily Planet. As one of the leading telecommunication companies and major economic engines for both Metropolis and the United States, Tyler had hoped to become accepted within the Galaxy Publishing subsidiary of the company wanting his childhood dream of an author and artist to prosper.

'Wishful dreams,' he thought somberly. But he knew it was good to dream, it gave him something to aspire to. Make him continue to wake up the next day, and despite having no money, to pursue all that he desired. It felt good, made his stomach fluffy; that small bit of his mind made him smile stupidly.

Where was he going to sleep tonight? The thought made him slow down, before noticing he almost strutted across a crosswalk signaling to stop. There had to be somewhere in this city for him to stay, it shouldn't be that hard.

Then again with a city this renowned and prosperous it would be easier to guess that everyone had their lives together either before coming here or had said job to count on, whereas he himself only had a promise of a life and dream. Hoisting the dangling left strap of his bag on his shoulder Tyler bobbed his head side to side, just passing the time before he fully entered the heart of the city. Maybe it was for the best, in a weird way, that he wouldn't get any sleep; the city lights would properly keep him up anyway, he mused playfully to himself. And he probably wouldn't get another chance like this to see the entirety of Metropolis uninhibited.

Looking at his watch, reading the time as _8:45 p.m._ , the spirited young man continued onward to the heart of Metropolis. Tall buildings pining to touch the neighboring heavenly bodies that twinkled innocently, busy-bodies of the locals bustling to reach home and rest in the comforts of their dwellings.

In its own charming way, it reminded him of those old tv serials that showed the best that any city had to offer, while having that small-town homey vibe where everyone knew everyone and everything in that area.

It was stupid, but it felt right too.

'Retro 1950's futurism,' Tyler observed, again brining that smile to grow even wider. He liked that idea, this city felt like it looked: the city of Tomorrow. It felt like real progression unlike everywhere else it looked just the same.

There was hope here. A promise that you could make something of yourself-

'Didn't realize how much I was being sentimental,' he quipped to himself, raising his head a bit to see where he was. Leaning against a metal pole on the street corner, closing his eyes for a moment listening to the steadily hums of the vehicles driving past him and the faint footsteps clicking across the street.

 _9:08 p.m._

Wrestling for his smartphone in his pants pocket, noting how tight it was compared to his previous pair, the young man eyed the low-lighted screen; it was of a simple white backdrop, black letterings detailing the time and basic phone information. Absently tapping his thumb on the screen, thinking freely of what he was going to do for the night, his attention was broken briefly by a peculiar pair of clicks.

Not any different than the clicks of heels but, unlike the ones from across the street they were coming from behind. Though why that seemed such a deal of any kind, busy as Metropolis was…

Eyeing the impending woman coming towards him, her face buried in her phone, Tyler stepped away from the pole as she was coming directly at him. Following her stride, the youthful artist observed her purple business suit and snow-white pencil skirt, black high heels accentuating her calves, and flowing obsidian hair raining down her backside. However, at that moment, she paused in the middle of the street, apparently unaware of her current location.

Glancing hastily side to side, Tyler briskly followed the woman and gently pulled her alongside him to the other side of the crosswalk, the sudden jolt from the woman finally acknowledged his presence.

"Wha- Let go!" the woman exclaimed, looking around her surroundings. Having made it to the other side of the street, Tyler lowered his arm from her backside and simply pointed behind her.

"Relax, I just wanted to make sure no one ran you over while you busy looking at your phone," Raising his hands briefly in a brisk display, the visionary artist finally got a good glance at the woman he got 'acquainted' with. Her lilac orbs, full of vigor and intensity, peered back at his own emerald eyes, tacitly studying him then looking back to where he pointed earlier.

"I'm sorry," she said forwardly. "Usually I'm not so… whatever the word is. Been a busy week for me. Thanks."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "Not a problem." Hoisting her purse more securely on her shoulder, the woman got another glance at her phone before at the young man. Staring back at her Tyler shifted his eyes away before turning to make his leave. "See ya around…"

Tilting his head left and right, Tyler ventured to the left, making it a few feet before she called to him. "Wait," halting and turning to address her, Tyler held a faint smile. The woman followed him, halting a foot or so from him, and Tyler noticed she placed her phone in her purse. "I'm sorry, you did kinda save my life and all, I guess, so I should at least know your name."

His smile grew a bit wider. "Tyler Solomon."

Returning his smile, the woman held her hand out. "Lois Lane."

His mouth opened to an amused chortle, taking her hand into his. "Ah, should have known I might've ran across the Galaxy's most audacious risktaker."

"Sounds a hell of lot better than what my boss usually says," Lois snorted. Her lilac eyes sparked amusingly, again holstering her purse closer to her. "Listen there's a small café up a few blocks from here that I go to often. It's my little home away from home, my treat."

Returning her playful snort Tyler looked over Lois in the general direction of where the café might be. "A meal sounds good… though I would settle for a kiss too, I'm not picky."

Shaking her head, Lois turned away and rolled her eyes. "And I thought chivalry was dead. Come along Prince Charming, while there's still some life on this Earth."

Smiling kindly at her offer, the young man followed quickly by the reporter's side. "You don't have to do this you know," he offered.

"Good deeds hardly get any attention anymore. Most of the time now it's just death and war and carnage that anyone hears about," Lois contemplated, glancing at the young man. "It's just nice to see something refreshing once in a while."

"That's fair," commented Tyler, looking forward towards the street.

"Speaking of good deeds, I take it you're not from the big city."

Tyler furrowed his brow at her comment, forcing him to look over at her.

"Not that everyone here in Metropolis wouldn't save someone from getting run over," clarified Lois. "Just that you did it without thinking about it."

Still Tyler looked at her oddly, nary saying a word. "I guess that's a compliment."

"My version of it at least," Lois mumbled, shaking her head lightly. "God I really don't know what's gotten into me lately…"

"It's alright," Tyler offered. "Guess you just need someone who'll listen."

"Haven't had much time for girlfriends."

"Don't I count?" teased the younger man.

A growing ensemble of laughter radiated from the ambitious reporter, a beautiful wide smile teetering from her lips. An amused chuckled came from Tyler as well, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets walking a bit closer to Lois.

"Good enough I suppose," chortled Lois. "I think you're the first guy who's willing to listen to a girl's problems."

"Pretty sure your problems are more thrilling than most others," mused Tyler. "Pretty easy to keep my attention."

"You're a sweet guy," Lois said. A calm moment hovered between the two, a sense of ease enrapturing them. Tyler's emerald gaze held hers for a bit, observing her lilac irises; he had never seen anything so unique before.

"You have beautiful eyes," Tyler off-handedly praised. Hearing the praise, the ambitious woman faced towards the man, eyes fluttering quickly. "I've never seen lilac eyes before. I didn't know that was even possible."

Brushing a strand of her obsidian hair behind her ear, Lois took the compliment in stride. "That… yeah. I don't really notice it anymore."

"Did I say something wrong?" inquired Tyler.

Smiling somberly the ace reporter looked over to him, stopping in place. Tyler slowed his pace until he was in front of her. "It's nothing. Just that… it's been a long time since I've had any alone time. Been out with friends, anything that wasn't work related you know? You're sweet and I thank you for helping me out back there, I mean it. I don't want to inconvenience you with melodramatic sob stories about me or…"

Taking a single towards Lois, the eager artist leaned closely to her. Lois blinked fervently at the odd gesture alas keeping her ground. Few seconds past then the artist pulled back. He said nothing.

"I live by a pretty simple mantra," started Tyler, looking intently into Lois' lilac gaze. " _Each morning, we are born again. What we do today is what matters most._ " Bemused by Lois' perplexed expression, Tyler explained. "I'm willing to be a friend today, if that's what you need. Sounds like you need one."

Holding his gaze, Lois looked for a sign; she wasn't paranoid by any and all stretches of the word, but trust wasn't something she was keen on sharing easily. Still, he was nice… a lot of people are nice though.

"It's fine," Tyler said, taking a step back and went back by her side. "I respect honesty more than anything else. Trust has to be earned before you get to know someone." He chuckled before continuing. "Sorry, it was a little deeper than I wanted."

Sighing gently, Lois offered a tired smile. "You're fine. Probably right though, I've been burying myself with work that I haven't got a chance to enjoy myself. It'd be nice to take a breather, thank you."

"And thank you for paying for the meal," Tyler winked playfully, returned by Lois' roll of her eyes. "I must say my first night in Metropolis has turned out to be enjoyable; bumping into Lois Lane, feisty reporter for the Galaxy, having a dinner date with said beautiful woman… livin' the dream."

"Don't expect me to be a sugar momma or anything," retorted Lois. "You're just one of the girls for tonight, I'm the head bitch here."

Tyler shook his head playfully. "Yes Ma'am."

"You mentioned this being your first night here, you have a place to stay?"

Arching his brow teasingly, Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I spent the last of my money buying these new clothes. I did that Galaxy Communications was hiring at the Publishing subsidiary, figured I try my luck there."

"Hopefully that wasn't all the eggs in your basket," Lois said.

"I only got one chicken," retorted Tyler. "I'm not asking nor expecting for any favors."

"Good cause my connections aren't that high up anyway."

"Are we getting close to the café?" Tyler looked around the city block, looking to his watch.

"Few minutes up this way, it'll be on the left," Lois pointed to a small wooden crimson sign. Tyler hummed musingly, he could see a bit of the patio furniture in the front.

"How'd you find this place?" Tyler asked.

"Best food places you always find by accident," Lois grinned. "Even if you're a native."

"Hopefully it's as good as you build it to be." Grinned the young man.

"Even better since it's free," teased the ace reporter.

"No arguments from me."

A faint light hovered above the couple, the growing dual shadows forced the two to slow down. As Tyler looked above his shoulder to see where the light was coming from, a sudden weight crushed down upon him, tackling him to the ground and partially breaking the concrete.

Frozen in abrupt shock Lois Lane stared helplessly at the sight of a large, bulky automaton holding the young man underneath it. Low mechanical growls emanated from it, grasping the young man by the neck and effortlessly pulling him up to eye level.

" _Target found-_ "Being interrupted by the abrupt kicking of the male human, the automaton budged slightly by the human's actions. Tyler held the cold metallic hand with his own, using his body weight to pivot his kick towards the robot's abdomen hopefully trying to pry himself off. Numerous repeated efforts proved to be in vain, however he couldn't think of anything else that could help him. Let alone Lois.

"Lois, get out of here!" shouted Tyler, snarling at the mechanical monstrosity hellbent on keeping him captive. "Go! Run!"

Startled back to her senses, the reporter was hesitant on leaving the young man alone with this thing, but she knew being here alone wasn't going to save him. She could least get help. Or any kind…

Hesitantly, with a heavy step, Lois Lane turned and ran off, hopefully there was a cop nearby-

A loud, cold thunk crashed into her face, forcing her to stumble backwards but graciously enough she caught her balance.

"The hell- "

Another one of those robots appeared…

And another…

Another…

Another…

More swarmed from the dark heavens above, raining down as swarms of metal locus.

A clamorous screech of broken metal crashed on the concrete floor, Tyler himself landing soundly on his feet. Holding the back of his neck to ease the near-bone breaking grip of the automaton, he scowled at the new one. His scowl gave to shock and growing unease as the swarms of robots descended to the city, screams of civilians giving way to the horrors that were beginning to unleash.

 **A/N: HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 ***Blasts loads and loads of confetti everywhere***

 _Zer0the0mega103: -_- You late fam… *Shakes head disapprovingly* And no Borderlands either… you disappoint me._

 _Me: :'(_

 _Zer0the0mega103: Good, you should feel bad. Let me taste 'em tears BOY!_

… **Anyway, um, yeah… so this is a rebooted version of the Shadowstar story line, a story I previously deleted almost two years ago. And I believe this is the "first" story from my Story Palace line to actually published.**

 **But I am excited to get this underway again, as I have bigger plans for this than in Shadowstar. For those that were fans of the Shadowstar story line, essentially that I was my attempt of a comic book universe, mainly inspired through the DCAU style. However, for whatever reason I… couldn't build any traction.**

 **Now I have a better feel for this story after the 30+ stories that I've done, and now this is honestly the MOST AMBITIOUS story, TRULY, I have ever undergone. Essentially this is is MY DCAU and MY Earth's Mightest Hero's; this is my own universe, my own continuity (partially inspired by the comics, yes) and all that jazz.**

 **So… expect BIG THINGS! And to see me a year or two later for the second chapter XD… :'(**


End file.
